Next Time, Maid Dress
by Alisper11
Summary: The Title gives it away so there is no summary needed. ; sequel to Prussia Is Part Of The 95 Percent
1. Part 1

_**READ NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE: There is another fanfiction that goes to this one (i made it, duh) - it is called Prussia Is Part Of The 95 Percent -**_

_**I made it before i made this one, and some of the things Roderich and Gilbert say in this will make more sense if you read the other.**_

* * *

"Hey Roddeh~ is that cake your cooking?" Gilbert whined as he rested his head on the Austrian's shoulder. Roderich smiled slightly to himself and continued to mix the cake mix.

"Ja and its chocolate."

"My favorite! And just when I was hungry too!" Gilbert sneaked his hands around Roderich and hugged him close from behind while lightly kissing him on the cheek. This caused Roderich to blush lightly; he still wasn't quite used to having Gilbert as a…erm…boyfriend.

Roderich pushed Gilbert off him. "Okay, okay, get off me, it will be done soon. Go wait at the dining room table, Gilbert."

Gilbert sighed slightly in frustration as he walked off to the dining room. This Austrian has hardly let Gilbert touch him since they had gotten together! It was outraging! You can't stop the 5 Meters of Awesome! The 5 Meters of Awesome stops you….for about a week….of pain-in-the-ass syndrome…

* * *

The smell of fresh chocolate cake made Gilberts mouth water. He currently sat at the dining room table and very impatiently calling for Roderich. "Roderich, hurry up! I know it's done! I can _smell_ it!"

"Don't worry I'm coming, I'm coming…"

Gilbert heard the noise of the short heels clacking against the wooden floor before he could see the petite Austrian in the doorway. Immediately Gilbert's jaw dropped.

From the maid hat firmly on his head to the hot stockings, Roderich was just…so…_**sexy**_.

Gilbert's eyes grew wide, trying to soak it all in and burn it into his memory.

"W-w-wha-" Unable to form a complete word at the moment due to shock, Roderich interrupted Gilbert's stuttering by walking over and sitting the whole cake in front of Gilbert.

Roderich smiled embarrassingly. "Here is your cake, Gilbert. I hope you like it."

The shock now passing over, Gilbert gave grinned and looked Roderich up and down openly.

"Oh I like it." This made Roderich blush and give a light cough.

"I meant the cake…"

Gilbert's face melted into a look of false confusion "Oh I did too…what did you mean, Roderich?"

"Never Mind…"

As soon as Gilbert turned back to the mouth-watering cake Roderich spoke up again.

"Wait; let me help you with that." In one graceful movement, Roderich was straddling Gilbert's thighs. Gilbert stared at the Austrian man in a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"What has gotten into you, Roderich, I mean not that I don't like it but…" Gilbert let his sentence trail off and Roderich scooted closer, their bodies almost touching right against each other.

"What? You said next time we'd use a maid's dress right? I was waiting for it to get in the mail."

"I didn't think you'd take me seriously though!"

"Shut up! Let me feed you cake…" Gilbert thought of no reason to object to this and decided to let the Austrian man shovel cake into his mouth with a fork. Only he didn't. Roderich ate the fork-full of cake himself.

Gilbert started to object till Roderich strongly took hold of his jaw and kissed him. Forcing Gilbert's mouth open, Roderich pushed his tongue inside, feeding the Prussian mouth-to-mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Gilbert swallowed roughly. "That's some good cake." Roderich blushed and gave another embarrassed smile.

* * *

Looking down in dismay, Roderich said "Ugh, I got chocolate on my dress."

Gilbert smiled seductively "Well I guess we have to take it off now before we get more chocolate on it." Instead of being charmed by the line, Roderich frowned.

"I bet you got that line from Francis. So over used! I don't want to feel like I'm over used."

"Hey, hey! Maids aren't supposed to order their Masters around! It's unconstitutional!" Roderich grew even more red but this time with anger.

"Unconstitutional? What is this? America?" Gilbert swiftly moved the both of them down the floor causing Roderich to gape his mouth open in surprise.

"Ooo now my maid is talking back! Tsk tsk tsk…. What will I ever do with a disobedient maid?" Gilbert then began to pull the long white stockings off of Roderich, along with the shoes. "As sexy as these stockings may be, they must go~" Gilbert moved his hand up Roderich's leg.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE:**_** PART 2 WILL BE COMING SOON. So don't worry :D I was going to put this into just one chapter kinda thing...BUT my weekend was busier then i thought it was going to be (correction, i just wasn't home at all this weekend).**

** I love to read about Hetalia men in maid dresses ^/^ that is one of the reasons i wrote this. **

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART 1, PART 2 ON THE WAY MY FRIENDS~ - _so if you like this, please feel free to alert this so you can be updated when the next part comes out :3**


	2. Part 2

Gilbert abandoned Roderich's mouth while Roderich caught his breath and started kissing down his neck.

"You know how long it took this package to come in the mail?" Roderich asked breathlessly. Gilbert only answered with a small "Mm?"

"Three weeks…I was going to get it from France at first but he was asking too many questions. Then Japan gave me a link to a website that he frequents—Mhp!" Gilbert had bitten down hard on Roderich's collar-bone.

"Less talk, more sex. I have been waiting three weeks for this…it felt like forever." Roderich blushed.

With a sudden surge of strength, Roderich flipped the positions. Gilbert's back clattered against the table, shaking it, and tipping the half eaten cake off the table. The moist cake landed right in the middle of Gilbert's chest. Both males stared in slight surprise but both recovered quickly.

"You really like_ trying_ to top don't you, Priss?" Gilbert taunted, pushing some cake off his chest onto the floor, and then paused before ordering "Clean it off."

Realizing the role that was forced upon him (Roderich didn't think that he would actually have to act like Gilbert's maid), Roderich answered politely. "Yes…my Lord."

With graceful fingers, Roderich unbuttoned Gilbert's white shirt while thinking distastefully: _That shirts as good as ruined_.

Gilbert's pale white and _awesome_ body shown as Roderich slipped the rest of his shirt off and threw it to the side. Gilbert, being determined and wanting Roderich to clean cake off of something, took a handful of fallen cake and spread it down his body. Then Gilbert smirked up at the prissy maid.

Roderich sighed "Why must you always get yourself so messy….Master?"

Swirling his tongue very erotically, Roderich licked and ate up every piece of cake on his….erm…Master ending at Gilbert's waistband.

Immediately Roderich started unzipping and unbuttoning Gilbert's pants. When those were off Roderich smirked and slowly took in the sight of Gilbert's _chick_ boxers.

"Lovely boxers, my Lord." Roderich commented.

"Shut—ehah!" Roderich bent down and started to suck on the outside of the boxers over Gilbert's growing erection. Unable to stop himself, Gilbert bucked his hips and growled "S-stop teasing me-eeh!"

In the most arousing motion ever, Roderich stopping sucking and pulled the boxers down with his teeth, looking Gilbert in the eyes the whole time he was doing it. Then he proceeded with licking Gilbert's full erection in one big motion ending over the sensitive tip earning a moan from the white-haired man.

Gilbert bucked his hips again, this time forcing his whole member into Roderich's mouth, _almost_ making the man choke. But Roderich complied happily and began to bob his head in a hungry motion. (It had been like 3 weeks, yeah know? The man was sex-deprived…)

Gilbert's fingers ended up tangled in Roderich's brown hair as his back arched in pleasure. As Roderich continued to suck, lick and bite he could feel his own member throb, wanting attention, under the lacy maid dress but decided to ignore it for now.

Feeling Gilbert getting close, Roderich stopped and pulled away. Gilbert shivered lightly in pleasure as the cold air hit his wet erection that was already oozing pre-cum.

"Why'd you stop?" Gilbert demanded, panting.

"I won't have you cuming yet." Roderich stood up and pulled down the lace panties he was wearing (What? They matched the outfit!) and sat down a little bit in front of Gilbert.

Much to Gilbert's disbelief and shock, Roderich silently began to prepare himself by sticking his own finger inside himself. Getting used to the feeling, Roderich added another finger and began to scissor himself.

Gilbert just sat there staring at the aristocrat in slight awe; it was like all his wet dreams coming together into one! The scene made Gilbert want cum but he managed to hold on.

Roderich let himself let out a wanton moan that he had been holding in and deemed himself prepared for what came next.

Gilbert was about to flip their positions back to the original way when Roderich stopped him again.

Slowly, Roderich lowered himself onto Gilbert's erection. Once Gilbert's member was fully inside of him and comfortable, Roderich began to rock his hips against the man below him. Thrusting roughly upward; Gilbert could hear their bodies slap against each other as their bodies were both covered in a thin layer of sweat.

* * *

Roderich could feel the maid dress clinging to his chest and thighs as sweat was pouring out of his skin. Finding this more than slightly uncomfortable, he pulled the maid dress over his head leaving himself fully nude.

Now able to see Roderich's member that was throbbing madly for attention, Gilbert rubbed his body against it in yet another thrust.

Both men moaned and grunted as they pressed/thrusted up against each other; as if they couldn't get close enough to each other and as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Gilbert felt himself about to cum but couldn't warn Roderich fast enough and came inside of him with a loud moan of "Roderich!" That set Roderich over the edge and came on their stomachs but this time calling out Gilbert's name.

* * *

Both panting heavily, Roderich pulled Gilbert out of him and laid beside Gilbert on the dining room floor.

"Now we need to get that dress cleaned…" Roderich muttered to himself more then to Gilbert.

Gilbert looked at Roderich hopefully "So we are using it again?"

Roderich turned his head away to hide the blush that was creeping up on his face.

"I never said that…"

"Well since we did what I wanted to do, tell me Roddy, if you could pick one outfit for me to wear what would it be?"

Roderich mumbled something unclear. "What?" Gilbert asked "C'mon you can tell me."

"A cop uniform!" Roderich blurted out, covering his face with his hands, feeling _very_ undignified when admitting it.

Smirking happily, Gilbert said "Now was that so hard to say?" Without waiting for an answer, Gilbert scooped Roderich into his arms princess-style and carried him up to bed for a nap.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay i finally uploaded the final and 2nd half! I like didn't even start writing it till my friend yelled at me to upload the 2nd half already.**

**Well better late then never i suppose.**

**I'm working on yet another PruAus fanfic but it will not be uploaded for quite awhile AND i just remembered that i still have to upload the next chapter to _Winter Road Trip_ . . . . **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**


End file.
